Take A Chance
by gittedl
Summary: Sara confronts Grissom


Title: Take a chance  
  
Author: gittedl  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: A small hint from "Too Tough To Die" and "Let The Seller Beware".  
  
Summary: Sara confronts Grissom..  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, not making any money from this  
  
Authors Note: This is my first fan fiction and it would never be published here without Karin's help. So Karin, I'm deeply grateful for your help on this. You're the best.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I lie in my bed and debate with myself if I should get up or just stay in. It's my day off, so there is really no reason to get up early. However, I did bring back home with me a pile of paperwork that needs to be done.  
  
Suddenly my phone rings. It's probably work. I immediately pick up the receiver.  
  
"Grissom"  
  
"Umm. hey, it's Sara."  
  
Suddenly I'm wide-awake. "Hey Sara."  
  
"Hi. Uhmm. the reason why I'm calling.I.I just wanted to know if you have some time so that we can talk?"  
  
Talk!? What does she want to talk about? "Sure, when?" I try to say as casual as possible.  
  
"How about now? I can be at your place in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"See you soon, Grissom."  
  
And with that she has hung up the phone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
By the time the doorbell rings, I've taken a shower, got dressed and I've got some coffee on. I feel nervous for some reason, but why? It's just Sara. I open the door and there she is. Beautiful as ever. "Sara, come on in."  
  
"Thanks, Grissom."  
  
When she comes in, I notice her scanning the room like it's a crime scene. I can't help but smile at that, knowing that I do the same. Once a CSI always a CSI.  
  
I head for the kitchen to get some coffee. "Would you like a cup of coffee?" I ask, trying to do some small talk.  
  
She's looking at my books, then she turns, as she answers: "Sure, just black please"  
  
I head for the couch with the coffee and hand her a mug. "So Sara what is it you want to talk to me about?" I ask, though I'm not sure if I'm prepared for what she is going to tell me.  
  
She sits nervously next to me on the couch with the mug in her hands. Just looking down. Then she takes a deep breath and bursts out: " I want to know why."  
  
I look at her confused. "Why what?"  
  
"Why you keep doing this to me? First you tell to get a life and when I finally do, then you get mad. Why Grissom?" She pauses, then continues a bit softer: "Maybe I'm out of line here, but I just want to know why."  
  
Now it's my turn to look down. I can feel her frustration but there's anger as well. I can't tell her the truth. I can't tell her that I love her with all my heart. That I love her smile, her laugh, and the cute gap between her teeth. Her eyes.God those beautiful eyes.  
  
"Grissom! Are you listening to me at all?"  
  
I look up, her voice has startled me out of my thoughts. Now she is mad for sure. "Yes Sara. I hear you. It's just. I care about you. You are my friend. And I don't want to see you get hurt"  
  
I can see the wheels turn in her head.  
  
"Just a friend!"  
  
Crap, she's not buying it. "We've known each other for a long time. I consider you as a good friend." I try to give her my best smile, but I doubt that it'll work.  
  
She puts her mug on the table and turns towards me. "You know what Grissom? I think that you're lying. So how about you telling me the truth.as a friend"  
  
This time I'm the one who's frustrated. Why can't she just leave it alone? I'm trying to avoid looking up. Don't want to get lost in her eyes.  
  
"The truth, Sara? You can't handle the truth and neither can I."  
  
That was the truth. Telling her how I feel, would change everything Nothing would be the same anymore.  
  
Suddenly I feel her hand on my cheek. "Try me."  
  
I sigh. She's not going to give up. And maybe she's right. Maybe it's time to finally take a chance. "I care about you. I.I love you" There it's out. It feels like a ton has been taken off my shoulders. I've finally said it. Now it's all up to her.  
  
"What? Did you just say what I think you said?"  
  
She's shocked. I dont blame her. I've pushed her away so many times, probably once too many. I have to make her understand how much she means to me. "I love you, Sara." It's already becoming easier to say. "I have from the first time we met."  
  
Wait a minute, are those tears in her eyes? Great Gil. You've made the woman of your dreams cry.  
  
"I love you too Grissom." She softly says.  
  
I bring my hands up to caress her face. To dry away the tears that are flowing now. She's so beautiful. And she loves me. Sara loves me! Me. Gil Grissom. As she leans over, I decide to meet her half way. Soon our lips meet in a gentle kiss but it turns more passionate quickly. It feels like the world stops turning.  
  
When we finally break apart because of the lack of air, we just stare into each other's eyes. "God Sara what took us so long?"  
  
She chuckles. "You. But let's forget that and think about what we've got right now"  
  
"Whatever you say, Sara." And then we both lean into another kiss.  
  
The end.  
  
Copyright © 2003 by gittedl 


End file.
